Ch. 295 - Get a Bead on the Enemy
Ch. 294 - Curse of the Green Dahlia Ch. 296 - Love Actually CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Mardi Gras Blur Travel to Building the Float Find 12 hidden objects in Building the Float 2. Bead Necklaces Place 4 Bead Necklace Tree in the Garden 3. Take the Reins Travel to Thanksgiving Parade Paradox Find 6 differences In Thanksgiving Parade Paradox 4. Bicycle and Beads Have 3 Bead Necklace Lamppost in the Garden Upgrade 1 Bead Necklace Tree to Level 2 5. Float Away Return to Mardi Gras Theatre Find 12 hidden objects in Mardi Gras Theatre 6. Buy Some Time Travel to Masquerade Ball Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Masquerade Ball Time Warp 7. 60 Second Window Travel to Mardi Gras Floats Find 12 hidden objects in Mardi Gras Floats 8. Dimension Breach Return to Venetian Mask Shop Find 12 hidden objects in Venetian Mask Shop 9. Mardi Grass Colors Travel to Carnival Dressing Room Time Loop Match 12 details in Carnival Dressing Room Time Loop 10. Jewelry for the Evening Upgrade 1 Bead Necklace Lamppost to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Bead Necklace Tree to Level 3 11. Visit New Orleans Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 295 scenes Have 1 Gallier Hall in the Garden 12. Complete the Mardi Gras Decoration Collection Collect the Mardi Gras Decorations Collection and place it in your Garden. 13. City Hall Upgrade 1 Gallier Hall to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Bead Necklace Lamppost to Level 3 14. Greek Architecture Upgrade 1 Gallier Hall to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Gallier Hall to Level 5 15. Build the Float of the Kings Complete the Float of the Kings Wonder 16. The Three Kings Upgrade the Float of the Kings to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Building the Float Earn 2 stars in Building the Float! 3 Star Masquerade Ball Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Masquerade Ball Time Warp! 3 Star Mardi Gras Floats Earn 3 stars in Mardi Gras Floats! 3 Star Carnival Dressing Room Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Carnival Dressing Room Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 295 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 295 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 295 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Mardi Gras Blur Ch.295/S.1 - Building the Float Massive spike in radiation in New Orleans! It could be another ChronoBot attack! I don't see any speedsters... Okay, I don't see any ChronoBots in New Orleans. What if it has already made some changes in the flow of events? That can alter the future. But what can we do now? Without finding out what the ChronoBot did, it's futile to roll back time. Let's pay a visit to New Orleans anyway and see if we can get hold of any surveillance footage. I've go one tape and it shows a blur right next to the float which is being built. A blur? That should be our gut. Are there any other cameras pointed at that float? We are lucky that we got this footage. Everything else is fried or deleted. Quincy can enhance the quality of the footage. Whatever the ChronoBot is up to, we will not let that happen. Quest:Take the Reins Ch.295/S.2 - Thanksgiving Parade Paradox Richard is still mad about being taken off the Beyond case. Send him to the Archives to meet with me for a discussion on the topic. It's evident that you are trying to clear a path for Tessa to take over the reins, Raymond. She needs to start somewhere. I'm happy to see that you've realized the good intentions behind it. Of course, I do. What if I fail to understand is the reasoning behind being dishonest with me. Raymond, if you want me to leave, just say the magic words and I'll be gone. I'd rather watch this whole circus some crashing down because of you, than be performing in the ring when that happens. Your insubordination is going to cost you your place in this organization, Richard. Do I look scared? We should get to New Orleans. The internal issues of the Time Society must not have an impact on the mission. Quest:Float Away Ch.246/S.3 - Mardi Gras Theatre Raymond has asked me to meet him at New Orleans. What's the deal? Another ChronoBot sighting? So, what's going on? Is this a business call or a social call? It's a ChronoBot and given the footage which was enhanced by Quincy it has done something to one of the floats. I'll find out the float and examine it. Here's hoping that it isn't an explosive device or a Temporal Charge. Those things are not easy to deactivate, especially the latter. There is a super Time Warp to tackle! Any takers with exceptional skills in fixing anomalie? Quest:Buy Some Time Ch.295/S.3 - Masquerade Ball Time Warp Not that I have to prove myself to anyone. But if someone intends to mess with Mardi Gras, that's not going to happen under my watch. We'll get the Time Warp wrapped up. Work with me, Agent. Superb! What we've accomplished is way beyond just a simple anomaly repair. We bought our team some more time to identify the float and shed some light on what the ChronoBot has done. Quincy's message on the communicator. Enrique has spotted the float. And it's already a part of the parade! Quest:60 Second Window Ch.295/S.4 - Mardi Gras Floats I've found it! The float is in sight. Where is Richard? He is supposed to be here. What are you doing here, Tessa? And why is Richard not here yet? How would I know? Raymond told me to intervene and here I am. Okay... I was just asking. You don't have to be rude. I'm not being rude. Can we pick this up after we check the float? Enrique... Yeah... How fast can you deactivate a Temporal Charge? 60 seconds. Why? You've 45. Here's the Temporal Charge! Found it hidden inside the King's throne. I can't deactivate this in time! This is why you have someone like Richard around to help! Quest:Dimension Breach Ch.73/S.4 - Venetian Mask Shop Richard is the only way out of this. If he takes over now, maybe we can save the timeline. Make up your mind, Raymond. You got to send Richard to help Enrique. Understand that we can't Time Jump with ease when things take a bad turn and two of our Time Agents are in the scene. They'll die and we won't be able to bring them back! Do you understand? Okay! Alright! You made your point! Send Richard to help them. This looks bad, Enrique. It's too late already. The Temporal Charge will go off. So what do we do now? I've an idea. We can create a breach and direct the energy blast to another dimension. It's risky. But it's our only option. We don't have much choice here. Okay! Okay! Do it! Scanners have detected a massive energy discharge. The Temporal Charge has exploded! Enrique! Talk to me! Are you there? Quest:Mardi Grass Colors Ch.295/S.5 - Carnival Dressing Room Time Loop Any word from our agents? And how bad is the situation? Enrique? Richard? Tessa? Anybody? Somebody say something! Rhodes here... We're safe! Everyone is safe! The energy blast has been completely directed to Dimension 71. That's an uninhabited dimension. Good work! Did any civilains see the blast energy waves Please confirm. Negative! I deployed a dozen colored smoke bombs in yellow, purple and green to cover it up. Nice touch with the choice of colors, Tessa. Thank you, Raymond. But I think Richard deserves the major share of credit here. The breach was created and the energy blast was directed completely to the other dimsension, without any leakage. None of us would have made it out in one piece, had it not been for him. We managed to save Mardi Gras this year. Why don't you all take the rest of the day off and be a part of the celebrations at New Orleans? Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 295